Kylie Minogue
thumb Kylie Ann Minogue - OBE (ur. 28 maja 1968 w Melbourne w Australii ) – australijska wokalistka i aktorka, wydała 11 albumów studyjnych, składankę Ultimate Kylie oraz zapisy koncertów i dużą ilość singli. 5 lipca 2010 został wydany jedenasty album "Aphrodite". Jej płyty rozeszły się w nakładzie 68 milionów egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Kariera Dzieciństwo Australijska wokalistka Kylie Minogue rozpoczynała karierę jako aktorka. Mając tylko 11 lat, wystąpiła w telenoweli Skyways, a następnie w popularnych serialach telewizyjnych dla młodzieży. Jako siedemnastolatka porzuciła szkołę i postanowiła zająć się aktorstwem profesjonalnie – z powodzeniem grała w telenoweli Sąsiedzi (Neighbours). Kylie, jako aktorka, zdobyła wiele nagród, w tym złotą Logies. Stock, Aitken, Waterman: 1987 - 1992 27 lipca 1987 Kylie nagrała swój pierwszy singel "The Loco-Motion". Singel ten w Australii na listach przebojów osiągnął pierwsze miejsce. Minogue dała się poznać jednak jej drugim singlem pt. "I Should Be So Lucky", który był numerem 1 w Australii, Wielkiej Brytanii i w wielu innych krajach. Jej kolejny singel "Got to Be Certain" również osiągnął wysokie notowania na listach przebojów. Jej następne single takie jak "Especially for You" (duet z Jasonem Donovanem) i "It's No Secret" i inne również były bardzo znane. 4 maja 1988 Kylie wydała swój pierwszy album "Kylie", który był numerem 1 w Wielkiej Brytanii. Jej drugi album "Enjoy Yourself" (1989) z singlami "Hand on Your Heart" i "Wouldn't Change a Thing" też cieszył się dużą popularnością. W październiku 1989 Kylie wyruszyła w swoją pierwszą trasę koncertową o nazwie "Disco in Dream/The Hitman Roadshow". "Rhythm of Love" (1990) jej trzeci album promowany singlem "Better the Devil You Know" oraz innymi znanymi takimi jak "Shocked", "Step Back in Time" i "What Do I Have to Do" był numerem 9 w Wielkiej Brytanii. Single z tego albumu były bardzo popularne w europejskich klubach. Po nagraniu czwartego albumu, "Let's Get to It" (1991) Kylie wydała swoją pierwszą składankę, "Greatest Hits" (1992). Była to ostatnia płyta Kylie napisana przez Stocka, Aitkena i Watermana. Deconstruction Records: 1993-1998 Kylie nagrała album zatytułowany Kylie Minogue w 1994. Był to pierwszy album z nową wytwórnią, który był promowany singlami Confide in Me oraz Put Yourself in My Place i Where Is the Feeling. Pierwszy doszedł do 2 miejsca w Anglii, pozostałe, odpowiednio 11 i 16. Minogue wystąpiła w duecie z Nickiem Cave'em nagrywając balladę Where the Wild Roses Grow (1995) z ciekawym teledyskiem. W 1998 roku Kylie wydała album Impossible Princess z singlem Did it Again. Album ten jednak sprzedał się w bardzo małych ilościach (20 tys. egzemplarzy na świecie) co doprowadziło do zerwania kontraktu z wytwórnią w 1998. W 1999 ukazał się zapis z trasy koncertowej o nazwie "Intimate and Live Tour" (1998), która promowała te dwa albumy z tej wytwórni. Parlophone: 1999-2005 W roku 2000 jej następny album, Light Years z singlami Kids (duet z Robbiem Williamsem), Spinning Around, On a Night Like This i Your Disco Needs You rozpoczął pracę z wytwórnią Parlophone. 1 października 2001 ukazał się album Kylie zatytułowany Fever, z takimi megahitami jak Can't Get You Out of My Head (4 tygodnie na 1. miejscu w Anglii, pierwsze miejsca we wszystkich europejskich krajach (oprócz Norwegii) oraz 16 tygodni na oficjalnej liście przebojów Eurochart Hot 100), In Your Eyes, Love At First Sight i Come Into My World. Na początku 2002 Kylie wyruszyła na podbój USA. W notowaniu Billboardu z 16 marca 2002, album Fever debiutował na trzecim miejscu listy 200 najlepiej sprzedających się albumów w USA. Kylie wyprzedziła tym samym Alicię Keys, zostawiając w tyle inną gwiazdę muzyki pop, Jennifer Lopez. Dziewiąty studyjny album Body Language, wokalistka nagrywała w Anglii, Irlandii i Hiszpanii. Płyta ukazała się w listopadzie 2003. Singlem zapowiadającym płytę był utwór "Slow" (1 miejsce na wyspach brytyjskich), napisany wspólnie przez Kylie, Emilianę Torrini i Dana Careya. Remiksy singla zostały powierzone The Chemical Brothers. Dwupłytowa składanka Ultimate Kylie, która ukazała się w listopadzie 2004, zawierała 31 przebojowych singli artystki oraz dwa nowe utwory, z których jeden, "I Believe In You", Kylie napisała i nagrała wspólnie z Jakiem Shearsem i Babydaddym z Scissor Sisters. Trudny Rok 2005 150px|thumb|right|Trasa koncertowa [[KylieX2008(2008)]] W 2005 Kylie rozpoczęła swoją największą trasę koncertową o nazwie "Showgirl – The Greatest Hits Tour". Trasa musiała zostać przerwana – okazało się bowiem, że Kylie musiała zmierzyć się z nowotworem piersi. Wkrótce artystka przeszła operację i chemioterapię. Rok później triumfalnie powróciła na scenę i wznowiła trasę koncertową "Showgirl". 2006: Powrót do kariery Po złym dla Kylie okresie, piosenkarka dokończyła trasę "Showgirl" i wydała dziesiąty album, X (2007) promowany singlem 2 Hearts. Rozpoczęła również nową trasę koncertową o nazwie KylieX2008. 4 czerwca 2009 z okazji obchodów dwudziestej rocznicy pierwszych wolnych wyborów Kylie Minogue wystąpiła na specjalnym koncercie w Stoczni Gdańskiej. thumb|Minogue podczas północnoamerykańskiej trasy koncertowej. Rodzina Kylie Minogue jest najstarszą córką księgowego Rona Minogue i walijskiej tancerki Carol Minogue. Jej młodsza siostra Dannii też jest piosenkarką, a brat Brendan operatorem telewizyjnym. Filmografia * The Sullivans (1980) * Skyways (1980) * Hendersonowie (The Henderson Kids, 1985) * The Zoo Family (1985) * Fame And Misfortune (1986) * Sąsiedzi (''Neighbours, 1986–1988) * Delikwenci (The Delinquents, 1989) * Uliczny wojownik (Street Fighter, (1994) * Cięcie (Cut, 2000) * Moulin Rouge! (2001) * Magiczna karuzela (The Magic Roundabout, 2004) (głos) * Doktor Who (2007) – specjalny odcinek świąteczny Dyskografia – albumy ; Albumy studyjne * Kylie (1988) * Enjoy Yourself (1989) * Rhythm of Love (1990) * Let's Get to It (1991) * Kylie Minogue (1994) * Impossible Princess (1997) * Light Years (2000) * Fever (2001) * Body Language (2003) * X (2007) * Aphrodite (2010) Trasy koncertowe